youngjusticefandomfandomcom-20200215-history
Wraith
}} Wraith better known as Alicia Walker or The Crime Mistress is an alternate dimensional version of Spectre. She belongs to Earth-882 where all living beings and specially humans are essentially females. She formally would use her powers and abilities to try and take over her world. >Personality Appearance> 24922cc8869812105d0219561f596a3a.jpg leading the crime army.jpg the wraith.jpg wraith gun.jpg wraith.jpg spectre of other world.jpg Powers and Abilities *'Cybernetic Implants': Wraith was captured, brain washed and experimented on by a secret organisation known as SPECTRUM which gave her several cybernetic implants, so that, she could become their best soldier. **'Sensory Adaptation': Wraith's five senses can withstand greater amounts of sensory stimuli than she could when she was a normal metahuman being, with no reduced sensitivity. **'Supplementary Implants': The eye implant allows him to see all energy spectrums and the memory chip in his brain gives him 100% recall. **'Cybernetic Healing Factor': As as result of receiving an upgrade from the government, Wraith could self-repair her damaged cybernetic implants and also could increase her clotting rate. **'Survival Implants': Wraith can suppress her physical hunger for exceedingly long periods of time, to be specific, she can go without eating for 85 days. She can also block pain at will and is highly resistant to physical pain of any kind. She also has an enhanced lung capacity. *'Telekinesis': Wraith can fire enormously powerful waves and blasts of telekinetic energy which are generated from her body's extrasensory potential. She can use her telekinesis to levitate herself and even maintain the objects that she has telekinetic control over simultaneously while in midair. She can also use the telekinetic force to cut organic matter. Since her abilities are mind-based, it means that if she's unable to concentrate or form a thought, she's unable to use her powers. When using her telekinetic powers, Wraith's hands, outer edges of his body, and the objects or people he telekinetically manipulates and controls glow in a aniline purple aura. She can telikinetically move and levitate both people and objects. *'Superhuman Strength': Wraith's advanced musculature grants her a slight degree of superhuman strength. At her peak, Wraith possessed sufficient strength to lift approximately 1100 lbs. *'Superhuman Durability': Wraith's bodily tissues are denser and more resistant to some kinds of injury than the bodily tissues of an ordinary human. While far from invulnerable, Wraoth can withstand powerful impact forces. She can withstand impacts with little to no injury to herself, such as being struck by a superhumanly strong opponent or falling from several stories, that would severely injure or kill a normal human. *'Invisibility': She can render herself completely invisible. *'Life Force Absorption': Wraith's primary power is the ability to absorb the life force energy of other living creatures, thereby granting herself superhuman physical abilities. Even though she can absorb the energies of virtually any being, she prefers feeding on metahumans and aliens. **'Augmented Strength': Wratih possesses augmented strength that varies according to how recently he has fed and on what kind of source. However, there seems to be a limit to much strength she can draw via life force absorption. At her best, she can absorb enough life force to lift 4 tons. **'Augmented Stamina': Wraith's musculature after absorption process produces less fatigue toxins than the fatigue toxins of human beings. While her stamina depends upon she's fed, she can physically exert herself at peak capacity for at least several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in her blood begins to impair her. **'Augmented Durability': Her durability at best is enhanced by a factor of three. **'Enhanced Reflexes': Wraith's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. **'Slowed Aging Process': Absorbing life force slows down her natural aging process. Abilities *'Master Markswoman': Wraith has advanced training in small handguns, and moderate training with rifles, including sniper rifles. She also has some training with throwing knives. *'Skilled Street Fighter': Wraith's a self-taught hand-to-hand combatant with years of street fighting experience. She also says he has had extensive training with Diana Jones (alternate reality version of The Mist), through her, she has learned to utilize leverage with her strength in order to increase her combat effectiveness against more powerful opponents. *'Proficient Hacker': Wraith is an accomplished computer hacker with a wide range of skills often called upon for intelligence gathering and data interpretation. *'Expert Tactician': In her teen years, Wraith learned to assess threats as she enters a location, scanning for exits and potential threats, and making assessments of the personalities and skills of the people in the vicinity. Trivia * Her universe has been named as Earth-882